The use of portable computers, hand-held communication devices, such as smart phones, cell phones, tablets and other similar devices, has become commonplace in the work and home environments. Often, these types of devices are used in multiple locations. While conventional office spaces are often configured with power outlets and data/communication ports in the walls, whether architectural or systems based, open-space work environments configured with freestanding worksurface structures, such as tables, may not afford easy or convenient access to power and data sources. In such environments, power and data supply cords may clutter the top of the worksurface and become easily tangled, thereby impeding the effective and efficient use of the worksurface and detracting from the aesthetics of the workspace. Moreover, in some applications, the worksurface may have multiple functions, functioning as both a desk and dining surface, which may require relocating and removing entirely the cords to satisfy the particular function. As such, a need remains for an improved device capable of providing convenient and controlled access to power and/or data.